Our Unlucky Honeymoon
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Jack Frost and Toothiana get married and go on their honeymoon. But they meet up with Fortuna, a bad luck causing villainess. She's clumsy, and head over heels for Jack. Will she get Tooth out of the picture, or will her klutziness get the better of her? Jack frost, Toothiana, and all else belongto Dreamworks. Fortuna belongs to me.


This story takes place two years after Rise of the Guardians. Jack and Toothiana have gotten married, and are now on their honeymoon. But they stumble across Fortuna, a bad luck causing villainess, who is very clumsy. She can have a well working machine broken down just by proximity. She is also a very bad driver, and if her car did not have a self repair mechanism, it would have been destroyed long ago. She is head over heels for Jack, and wants Tooth Fairy out of the picture to be with him.

Fortuna belongs to me.

Jack Frost, Toothiana, and all related characters belong to Dreamworks.

Chapter one

The wedding.

The North Pole was abuzz, as the first Guardian wedding in history was about to take place. Jack Frost and Toothiana were preparing for their unification in marriage. The Man on the Moon was more than happy to see them together.

A few months earlier, Toothiana was hanging out in Tooth Palace. Pitch was now little more than a memory, and all of her fairies had long recovered from the shock of being his captives. As she talked to her fairies, an ice cube slid to her feet, and a message was engraved on it. It said,

"Smash Me. I have a present inside." Suddenly, a hammer made from ice sled next to it. She knew what to do, as she grabbed the hammer and smashed the Ice Cube. Inside it was a lavender box, with white ice crystals. A voice came and startled her,

"Now that we've broken the ice," It was Jack Frost. Tooth took the box and opened it.

Embedded in a small ice cube, there was a ring. It had a diamond cut inside of it, shaped like a tooth.

"Toothiana, will you marry me?" Was what Jack said next. Toothiana could not believe her ears. The fairies were all abuzz, Baby Tooth especially. Finally, after an awkward moment, and a tear sliding down Toothiana's face, she said.

"Yes." Every single fairy burst in a jubilant cheer. They began to fly together back to the North Pole, where the guardians had been having a party to celebrate two years without a single Pitch sighting. They walked in, arm in arm.

"Oh," North exclaimed as he saw them, "Where have you two been? It has been hour since you left." Jack and Tooth exclaimed a loving glance.

"Well," said Toothiana, "I think this should explain it." She held up her hand, as the ring shown brightly. The other guardians stared at it for a bit.

"So," said North, a burst of happiness in him, "you took my advice, Jack, and used the Tooth design. Congratulations you two." Bunny smiled,

"Well done mate," he said, as he clapped Jack on the back. Sandy said nothing, as expected, but rather created some wedding bells above his head.

So here they all were, as Toothiana was now walking-or rather flying-down the aisle made by the elves and yetis. The elves began to play here comes the bride, as Toothiana's army held the tail on her dress.

North acted as their Priest, and Sandy was the best man. Bunny was the ringbearer, and a few elves in dresses acted as Toothiana's bridesmaids, with Yetis in bowties as Jack's Groomsmen.

"We are gathered here today," said North, "to unite Jack Frost and Toothiana in marriage." For a while, North babbled on about what little knowhow he had on marriage, clearly showing himself as the worst choice for Priest. Even Sandy could have made a better priest, even though he was a mute. But finally, North reached the best part.

"Jack," he said, "do you take Toothiana to be your full fledged wife?"

"I do," said Jack.

"Toothiana," said North, "Do you take Jack to be your full fledged husband?"

"I do," said Tooth,

"Then by the power invested in me," said North, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss bride." And so, Jack and Tooth engaged in a true love's kiss, and everyone else burst into applause.

So ends chapter one, I hope this is good.


End file.
